Arkeyan Governor Saga: Coming of the Governors
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire have come to Earth to handle the bully problem themselves. Unfortunately Kaos returns with his most diabolical plan yet and in the process scatters the powers of the Governors starting another race around the world. Meanwhile the Enforcers take some much needed empowerment lessons. Takes place after the Amazing T-Pets
1. Training Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this at all.

Author's Note: Greetings fellow readers and writers. This is the start of my first saga. The Arkeyan Governor Saga, I hope you'll enjoy it as I'll enjoy writing it.

**Arkeyan Governor Saga: The Governors Arrive**

**Training Day **

A week had passed since the fiasco with Circe. Rose, Sara, and Maria now owned Circe's Kingdom Eats and they kept the Greek theme of the restaurant and nightclub. The three of them were currently enjoying dinner and a show at the restaurant while the others were busy else where. Colleen and Shasta were currently training at Rose, Sara, and Maria's Mansion. Aqua was usually the one training Colleen in the secrets of the Eternal Water source while Shasta was teaching Ice the secrets of the Eternal Fire Source but Aqua was busy so Shasta decided to train Colleen. Currently the two of them were having some water and toweling off.

"You've done well so far Colleen. I see that your Tai Chi lessons and Aqua's training has helped you out." Shasta said.

"Thanks for the compliment. Aqua is a really big help to me just as you've been a big help to Ice." Colleen replied.

"She's been a great help. You and Aqua remind me of each other a little bit."

"Thanks again for the compliment."

"So lets talk about the popular posse for a bit. Who are they and why do they have a problem with everybody?" Shasta asked.

"Brace yourself for this Shasta. This is going to be a long story." Colleen said as she sat Shasta down on one of the beach chairs. Colleen took the other

"Here's the deal with the Popular Posse. Stacey's dad ran "The biggest trade industry" in the world. In truth, her dad ran the Dark Hand, the biggest stealing and smuggling crime syndicate in the world. He would spoil her with gifts every time he had to take a trip somewhere. Her mom, Tori, caught onto what his business really was, divorced him, and got custody of Stacey and Ice. They moved into a townhouse a few blocks from my home. Stacey's been angry since, not just for the change in lifestyle, but on how happy her mom and brother are in their new lives.

"Mikey and I have been in a blood feud ever since fifth grade. I used to think he was cool because he was the athlete at our elementary class, even cooler when he asked me out. Then he gave my friend Wally a public wedgie for talking to me, so I decided to show him what's it like to be on the wrong end of the stick by breaking up with him in the cafeteria during lunch. He threw insults at me for it, and I threw a food tray at his nose. My folks found out about it and grounded me for two weeks. I know that creep told them on me to get even, so my friend Sophie and I spread what he did to the whole school, leaving him ostracized for being a tattle-tale for a year. He's been a prob ever since his dad remarried. Not sure what happened to his real mom though.

"Wanda has serious problems with her dad. Ever since her mom left, she's been blaming him and his job as a cop. It's not easy when you have a parent with that kind of job. Officer Williams is really strict with her all because he sees a lot of kids on the streets. He tends to treat her like a juvie, especially when it comes to "bad influences" like Stacey.

"Chelsea is a mystery girl. Nothing is known about her home life except that her mom is CEO and owns half of San Fran.

"Nikki belongs to the richest fam in San Fran. She thinks money can buy her way out of trouble, but her dad doesn't agree. He just wants her to be a proper girl.

"They run the school because one act against and they'll tear you apart and in Wanda and Mikey's case that's literal."

"Sounds to me like we're dealing with a bunch of spoiled brats, I knew we should've done something sooner." Aqua said walking over to Colleen and Shasta. Aqua was wearing a blue bikini that really hugged her curvy figure and complimented her blue hair.

"Aqua how much did you hear?" Shasta asked.

"And why are you in a bikini?" Colleen questioned getting a good look at Aqua's attire.

"I decided to go for a swim in the pool. Then after that I decided to go swimming in the bay. You wouldn't believe the marine life I saw in there. Anyway as for how much I heard well I heard enough to know that if Rose and Sara were still at Magus High they'd tear Stacey and her gang to pieces." Aqua explained.

"Then I say we tear them to pieces right now. The Popular Posse needs to learn that one act against our leaders is going leave them ripped to shreds in every sense of the phrase." Shasta said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Colleen asked, "I really don't think that's necessary."

"Of course its necessary, and we're going to tell them. And by we, I mean the other six governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire, Shasta, and myself." Aqua explained.

"On the bright side Rose and Sara have been busy treating the Popular Posse like slaves." Shasta pointed out as she, Colleen, and Aqua turned to the left.

They could see Stacey, Wanda, Chelsea, and Nikki being forced to wash the twins Sports Car, the very same sports car that Valmont gave to Stacey for her 13th birthday but Tori sold it to Rose and Sara. The posse was complaining, even with the Arkeyan Robots overseeing them.

"I'll get even with those blasted twins! I know they have something to do with all that garbage that falls on me!" Stacey yelled, "I'll get payback on Colleen and those geeks as well!"

"Same here, they even have something to do with this as well." Wanda hissed.

"Back to work you maggots!" Aqua yelled.

"Unless you want to face our wrath because we can do much worse than the twins ever could!" Shasta added.

"You're just a pair of old hags." Chelsea said rudely.

"What can you do worse you old farts?" Nikki taunted.

Shasta and Aqua both glared at Nikki and Chelsea for the insults as the Arkeyan Robots turned towards the Popular Posse.

"Arkeyan Robots give those brats a spanking!" Shasta yelled.

"And teach them respect for their elders and their peers!" Aqua added.

The Arkeyan robots in the area moved in close to Stacey and her girl gang and on cue they hoisted them over their knees and literally began spanking them. Shasta, Aqua and Colleen were enjoying this as the robots continued spanking the bullies for an hour.

"Alright you can stop now." Shasta said, "That should get our point across."

"Next time you'll think before you speak. Otherwise we'll do much worse." Aqua said as the robots made the posse get back to work.

"So as you can see Colleen, the Arkeyan Empire doesn't take lip from anybody and neither do our leaders. They're the wealthiest and most powerful girls in all of North America. Their wealth and power makes Nikki's wealth look like pocket change." The Volcanic Arkeyan Sorceress Queen said.

"And they're even more powerful than Chelsea's mother. So as you can see Shasta and I as well as the other governors have all decided that its time for Magus High to feature a bully beatdown. This is going to let the school know that any act against Maria, Rose, Sara or the Arkeyans is going to result in sever retaliation. Even worse than the retaliation that Shasta gave you, Chrissie, Tso Lan, Shendu, Tori and Neeta." The Aquatic Arkeyan Sorceress Queen explained.

"Don't waste your strength getting revenge upon Stacey. Magus High has the most sever zero-tolerance policy against bullies. As soon as Ramsey found out that Stacey was bullying Maria he gave her such a severe yelling that Tchang Zu is a lightweight compared to him." Colleen said.

"Sorry Colleen but we have to do this. Retaliation is in the Arkeyan Empire's blood and it's the only way we Arkeyans know how to send a message to bullies." Aqua said.

"We'll explain more on subject. Right now I have to welcome the other six governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire to Earth and prepare for our big introduction. I'll see you both later." Shasta said walking away to get the other six governors.


	2. Empowerment Class

**Empowerment Class **

Aqua was currently giving the Enforcers empowerment classes. She could see that they had come a long way in their training but they still had a lot to learn. Fortunately Aqua was a good teacher and the Enforcers learned a lot from her and she was proud.

"Finn, Ratso, and Chow have come a long way since I started training them. They seem like they could discipline just about anybody. Even that demonic brat Stacey." Aqua said to Colleen as they were seeing their training.

"True but they still have a long way to go. You do remember what I told you about what I said when you started training them." Colleen said reminding Aqua of what Shendu told her about Valmont's bratty daughter.

"I remember clearly. As soon as I heard what Valmont's brat put them through I knew right away that they needed empowerment lessons. But lets talk about another subject." Aqua said just as Tso Lan and Shendu had decided to pay a visit. The two demons unfortunately looked like they were in a ten round fight with Mike Tyson or Dwayne the Rock Johnson.

"What happened to you guys?" Colleen asked.

"We got ambushed by a legion of Arkeyan War Machines." Tso Lan replied.

"They attacked us out of the blue as we were arriving here. Tso Lan and I literally had to fight our way to get here." Shendu said

"Which brings up what I wanted to talk about, the Arkeyan War Machines pretty much hate your guts since you did punish Drago Ice and Cody for sticking up for Maria." Aqua said.

"I figured as much. Father did say that the Arkeyans were known for not forgetting about crimes such as dishonoring their leaders." Shendu said.

"It gets worse." Aqua spoke.

"How does it get worse?" Colleen asked.

"The only the legion of Arkeyan War Machines is going to let this go is if Stacey gets a bully beatdown." The Aquatic Arkeyan Governess said.

"How can Stacey get a bully beatdown if she's a bully?" Shendu asked.

"What Aqua probably means is that Stacey is the one going to be beaten down. Basically what Aqua plans to di is have Stacey beaten down for dishonoring Maria." Colleen explained.

"I know Stacey's a brat but isn't that a bit much?" Tso Lan questioned.

"Do you want a legion of Arkeyan War Machines to beat up on you for the rest of your lives or not?" Aqua asked.

"Surely there must be another way to deal with the brat besides retaliation." Shendu said trying to reason with Aqua.

"There's no other way other than giving the bully a beat down." Aqua snapped, "Now Shasta's already on Avalon with the governors and we've got to prepare for our introduction."

Aqua left in a swirl of water as Shendu, Colleen, and Tso Lan all had worried looks on their faces.

"I guess there's no talking them out of this." Shendu sighed.

"What did you expect?" Tso Lan spoke, "Father said that the Arkeyan Governors are terribly difficult to reason with on subjects like this."

"We better go get the others to Avalon right away." Colleen suggested as she dialed up the others to meet them on Avalon.


	3. The Governor's Plan

**The Governors' Plan **

The JTeens, the Demons and their Allies were all on Avalon as summoned by Colleen Tso Lan and Shendu. Needless to say they were shocked when Colleen told them who was paying a visit.

"Say that again?" Xiao Fung said shocked. "The Arkeyan Governors are on their way here?"

"Yep and they're pretty much the reason why Tso Lan and I have been getting beaten up by those Arkeyan War Machines." Shendu said.

"Apparently the Arkeyans hold a grudge about what Stacey did to Maria." Hsi Wu spoke as Uncle shuddered.

"Don't tell me let me guess the willies?" Jade asked.

"So is there another evil force present?" Jackie asked.

"Uncle is sensing a massive surge of magic." Uncle said and as if on cue a stair case made of magic appeared in a clearing on Avalon. On the stair case stood eight robed figures with Shasta and Aqua being two of the eight.

"I take it that the Arkeyans have arrived." Bai Tsa said as the Governors began to introduce themselves.

"Greetings Avalon." Aqua declared in a god like voice, "We are the Eight Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire!"

"Tell us where to find your leader." Shasta bellowed, "Tell us where Xua Wing is."

"I'm Xua Wing and I'd like to know who you guys are and what you're doing here?" Xua Wing questioned as the Governors all walked over to him and the allies.

"More to the point who are you guys?" Jade said speaking up.

"Jade these are Arkeyan Sorcerers." Jackie said reminding his niece what they were.

"I believe some introductions are in order before we can ask them why they're here." Po Kong spoke.

"Though I have a pretty good idea why they've shown up." Dai Gui said.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves." Shasta said, "For those of you who don't already know I'm Shasta, Governor of the Volcanic Arkeyans. We're the Arkeyans who discovered the secrets of the Eternal Fire Source."

"And I'm Governor Aqua leader of the Aquatic Arkeyans. We discovered the secrets of the Eternal Water Source." Aqua said.

"My name is Ventus but everybody calls me Ven. I'm the Governor of the Wind Arkeyans. We discovered the Secrets of the Eternal Air Source." Ventus said as the team could see he had spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Terrador I'm leader of the Gaia Arkeyans. We were the Arkeyans who discovered the secrets of the Eternal Earth Source." Terrador said as he was wearing a brown Sorcerer's robe. He looked to be African American and he was very muscular even more so than Mikey ever could be.

"I'm Governor Flora, Leader of the Botany Arkeyans and we discovered the secrets of the Eternal Life source." Flora introduced herself as she was wearing green robes that matched the color of her eyes and her oak brown hair really stood out.

"I'm Governor Techno Leader of the Mechanist Arkeyans. We're the Arkeyans Sorcerers that know the secrets of the Eternal Tech Source." Techno said. He had black hair and wore welder's goggles on his head. He also had a bronze robe on and he had an I.Q. of over 200.

"I'm Governor Kira, The Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Queen. I'm the leader of the Arkeyan Sorcerers that discovered the Secrets of the Eternal Undead Source." Kira said as she her long black hair flowed in the wind. Her dark brown eyes shone in the light but she could give a piercing glare at anybody who crossed her.

"And I'm Governor Celestia, the Cosmic Arkeyan Sorcerer Queen. We're the Arkeyan Sorcerers that discovered the secrets of the Eternal Magic Source. The Original Source of all Creation." Celestia said as her long pink hair flowed against the wind and her purple eyes shone like polish.

"Okay so we know who you guys are but why have you come here?" Colleen asked.

"We have seen how the popular posse has been treating you guys and everyone at Magus High." Aqua said.

"And we have also seen that Stacey has dishonored our leaders." Ventus said.

"So we've decided that the posse needs a royal beat down." Terrador stated, "Starting with that royal brat."

"What?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"They need to pay for picking on the weak and pay retribution to the Arkeyan Empire." Shasta said. "Basically we're giving them a dose of their own medicine."

"And were also sending a message to their victims so that if they have a problem and they feel nobody else can help they can call us to handle it." Flora said.

"Father I know the Popular Posse has been a problem to the JTeens but what the Arkeyans are proposing is dangerous." Tso Lan spoke concerned, "Nobody deserves a physical beat down."

"Stacey does." Bai Tsa muttered.

"BAI TSA!" Everyone minus Drago and Ice yelled.

"Bai Tsa's right all the punishments Tori gave that spoiled rotten brat have done nothing!" Drago yelled. "We should let the Arkeyans handle this."

"But letting them beat up Stacey isn't the way." Colleen said.

"Do you remember what I said on the Ski Trip?" Ice retorted as everyone all remembered.

"What do we do?" Jackie whispered to Xiao Fung and Xua Wing.

"I'll go get Rose Sara and Maria." Xiao Fung said. "Perhaps they can reason with the Governors."

"I hope you're right otherwise we may have to call the hospital and get some beds ready." Xua Wing said as Xiao Fung left.

Jackie and Xua Wing could only hope that Xiao Fung brought back help in time.


	4. Kaos' Latest Plan

**Kaos' Latest Plan **

Kaos, Hektore, and Devitra were watching the events on Avalon unfold. They were sailing on a giant pirate ship in an ancient part of Skylands and were pleased at the argument between the Jteens and the Arkeyans about the Popular Posse.

"It seems the Jteens and the Arkeyans aren't on the same page." Kaos said.

"Forget being on the same page they're not even in the same book." Hektore chuckled.

"And this makes our job much easier." Devitra said.

"How so?" Kaos and Hektore asked.

"We can probably use this to our edge. Once we eliminate the kids and the Governors, we'll get our revenge on the twins and Tchang Zu." Devitra said.

"That oversized bug zapper is going to pay for discarding us like that." Hektore growled. "I'd like to expose him before his father right now."

"So would I but not yet. We'll wait until we have enough evidence and then we'll let the JTeens and the Arkeyans do it for us. In the meantime there's somebody I'd like you two to meet. Somebody tha thasn't been seen in Skylands for over 10,000 years." Kaos said gesturing to his right to the captain's door.

As if on cue, a Giant figure that was easily 2 feet taller than Tohru walked into view from the door. He was wearing a Pirate's Hat and had a cannon on top of his head as well as horns sticking out from either side of his head. The Right Sleeve of his jacket was ripped showing his arm and he was wearing a black glove on his right hand. He had a peg leg in place of his left leg and he had a beard.

"Hektore, Devitra, let me present to you the most fearsome giant seadog pirate to ever terrorize Skylands. Captain Frightbeard." Kaos spoke as he introduced Captain Frightbeard.

"A Pirate Captain huh? No offense but that's hardly impressive." Devitra raised an eyebrow as she said that. "Either way what makes this guy so terrifying aside from the fact he's huge."

"Frightbeard used to terrorize all of Skylands with his giant pirate fleet and his massive Pirate army. They plundered any village or civilization that got in their way." Kaos explained

"Then what happened to him?" Devitra asked.

"He was sealed away the Arkeyan Empire in a giant treasure chest known as the Chest of Exile. But now he's back and he wants to find the chest and resume his reign of terror." Hektore continued picking up where Kaos left off.

"And I'll start by plundering those blasted Arkeyans." Frightbeard growled as he let off a cannon shot.

"Funny you should mention that Frightbeard. The Arkeyans are pretty much indisposed for now." Kaos said.

"What do you mena ye landlubber?" the pirate captain growled.

"The Arkeyan Robot Empire is currently inactive." Hekotre quickly spoke.

"But the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire unfortunately still exists to this day." Devitra reminded.

"Then we'll just have to eliminate them." Frightbeard said, "And I'll take my entire pirate fleet to do it."

"Glad to hear it Frightbeard." Kaos said as he, Devitra, Hektore, Frightbeard and all the pirates onboard the ship laughed loudly at the thought of the fall of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and their future reign of terror.


	5. Greek Dining

**Greek Dining **

The Enforcers were over at Circe's Kingdom eats talking business with the Thompson Sisters. The enforcers were enjoying Buffet and Open Mic Night compliments of the Thompson Sisters.

"Thanks for treating us to dinner and a show tonight." Finn said. "This is just what we needed.

"Valmont never treated us to dinner like this." Ratso replied digging to his food. He had Selected some Grilled Cheese Sanwiches.

"And you three are much nicer than that demonic bitch Stacey." Chow replied. "At least you treat us with respect while that whore doesn't' respect anybody."

Although there were Greek Dishes for the Buffet the twins had also put in some American Dishes as well from the American Restaurant that they owned in one of San Fran's Upper Class areas as well as some Jamacian dishes from the Jamacian Restaurant that they also owned. Maria had suggested some Spanish Dishes were to be included for this all you can eat Buffet as well.

"Thanks for the compliments." Rose spoke, "You guys are very polite."

"We really appricate them." Sara said.

"So how are you enjoying the show?" Maria asked referring to the Open Mic Night.

"Its great. I finally get to show off my disco skills." Finn smiled as he preformed some disco.

"I never saw so much talent in all my years." Ratso commented. "If you three were our bosses we never would've had to endure that brat Stacey."

"And you'll never endure her again." Rose said showing the enforcers a laptop screen. It was showing them footage of Stacey's humiliation from the manure being dumped on her to the constant garbage that fell on her.

"This is worth millions." Chow called as he and the enforcers laughed their lungs out. "Show that again."

"I'll never get tired of watching this." Ratso spoke up.

"By the way Finn you should show this to Sophie." Sara suggested, "This will open her eyes as well as her mothers."

"Why would this open their eyes?" Finn asked. "Sophie and Fiona don't get along because Fiona made Sophie include the Popular Posse in that float project."

"This is going to let Sophie know that we're doing something about Stacey once and for all." The Arkeyan Moon Sorceress said.

"Okay but what about the other disk?" Finn questioned as Maria handed him a second disk.

"This is for Fiona." Sara pointed out, "This is to show her how her clients Stacey and Mikey have been treating the entire student body of Magus High."

"And of how she made fun of my weak bladder in front of the entire class." Maria said, "that's the very reason Shasta showed up."

"Shasta as in the Mountain?" Ratso asked, "Unless Mount Shasta erupted then we would know about it and it would throw the entire ecosystem out of alignment."

"Ratso we know of yoru degree in theoretical physics," The Arkeyan Sun Sorceress spoke, "But the Shasta Rose and I are talking about is the Volcanic Arkeyan Sorceress Queen, Shasta, Govoner of the Volcanic Arkeyans and one of the 8 Govoners of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire."

"The same empire that Rose, Sara, and I now lead as its new leaders." Maria added much to the shock of the Enforcers.

"You mean to tell us that you three are Arkeyan Sorceress Queens?" Finn asked stunned. "From another realm called Skylands?"

"And that you guys are royalty?" Chow nearly yelled in shock, "You're probably loaded with cash."

"Actually I was expecting that you three were Dragons in human form." Ratso pointed out.

"Actually Rose and Sara were born into the Arkeyan Royal Family." Maria pointed out, "I was adopted by Rose and Sara from the orphanage. I was placed there after witnessing my parents getting shot in front of me at such a young age and as a result I have a weak bladder so I wear Depends Sihlouette Briefs to counter this during the day but at night I have to wear diapers since I have a major bedwetting problem."

"And Rose and I wear depends during the day and diapers during the night with her." Sara continued.

"This is to let Maria know that we have her back no matter what." Rose finished as she explained to the enforcers about Maria's past.

The enforcers were impressed at the lengths Rose and Sara would go for their adopted little sister but before they could ask more questions Xiao Fung arrived at the club.

"Xiao Fung what are you doing here?" Chow asked. "I thought you were on Avalon."

"You should try the grilled cheese." Ratso said holding a grilled cheese, "Its really good."

"I'll have some of that a bit later." The Wind Demon in human form pointed out, "We've got problems. The Arkeyan Governors are demanding the Popular Posse be brought in for a bully beatdown."

"Are you serious?" Maria asked, "I thought the Arkeyans were over the events in the tenderloins."

"We forgot to mention that some Arkeyans hold a grudge and they take the Arkeyan Civilization very seriously." Sara said sheepishly. "We should've told you this sooner."

"And as Shasta already demonstrated the Arkeyans won't rest till honor is restored to our people." Rose pointed out, "Even if that requires killing whoever dishonored us in the first place."

"So why call these three?" Finn asked, "Cant Xua Wing fend off these Arkeyans?"

"He tried to fight the Arkeyan Robot Empire but he lost." Xiao Fung said, "It was a crushing defeat."

"I'm not surprised." Rose said, "The Arkeyan Robots were known for being brutal."

"Lets go before somebody gets killed." Sara said as Xiao Fung left with the Arkeyan Leaders.


	6. Total Kaos

**Total Kaos **

Back on Avalon the JTeens and the Arkeyans were still arguing about what to do with the popular posse. Meanwhile Tchang Zu was watching this from the magic mirror.

"The JTeens and the Arkeyans don't see eye to eye. What good news for me." Tchang Zu said maliciously, "I'll let this play out and see where it goes."

Back on the beach the Arkeyans were still arguing with the JTeens as they were trying to talk them out of their bully beatdown plan, Drago and Ice on the other hand were actually siding with the Govoners.

"I vote we just skip the beat down and just eliminate the Popular Posse once and for all!" Kira declared turning her staff into a Scythe. "Unless somebody has any reasons why defeating the Posse in battle once and for all isn't the answer, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Did she just rip that last part from the church priest?" Ice asked.

"Ice we need to try and convince the Govoners not to eliminate Stacey." Jade said.

"Can't we let Kira just call upon the Eternal Undead Source, summon some ghosts and have them take Stacey away from me and my mom for good?"

"I can arrange something like that." Kira said having heard Ice. "I'll even send the Popular Posse on a one way trip to the afterlife."

"Kira I can understand where you're coming from and I have seen the dishonor they have inflicted on Princess Maria but killing children is not the answer." Xua Wing said, "You would be separating them from families who care about them."

"Kira we have a saying in kung fu," Jackie pointed out, "The greatest victory is the battle not fought."

"And we have a saying in Skylands among the Arkeyan Empire," Kira growled. "Nobody dishonors an Arkeyan Sorcerer and lives!"

Kira prepared to swing her scythe but before she could Xiao Fung returned and with him were Rose, Sara, and Maria.

"Xiao Fung thank goodness you're back." Jackie said.

"And I brought help." Xiao Fung said gesturing to the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire leaders. "So what did I miss?"

"Kira's about to give Stacey a well deserved beatdown and send her to the afterlife." Bai Tsa said.

"BAI TSA!" Everyone but Drago, Ice, and the Arkeyans yelled in unison. Rose, Sara, and Maria however pretty much sighed.

"Calm down everyone we'll take it from here." The Moon Sorceress Queen said before turning to the Govoners. "Did all eight of you plan to show up and tell them you were going to eliminate the posse?"

"Sorry Rose but they dishonored Maria." Celestia said, "You remember Shasta's Wrath right?"

"We all remember what Shasta did to us." Tso Lan pointed out, "Some of us still have scortch marks because of it."

"And I admit that wasn't one of my prouder moments. But my heart was in the right place." Shasta said, "Even so killing people may not be the best way to go this time."

"Says the Volcanic Arkeyan who volunteered to torch Stacey and those who dishonored Maria during the events of the Tenderloins." Ventus teased.

"That was before Rose and Sara told me how they do things on Earth." Shasta snapped.

"Guys hello," Kira called, "I'm still armed with a scythe and I'm still gonna torch somebody for this!"

"Kira perhaps there is another way we didn't consider." Aqua said.

"And what other way is that Aqua?" Terrador questioned.

"Perhaps we should consider telling the Parents of the Popular Posse as well as Principle Ramsey to inflict even harsher punsihments and then let us supplement those punishments with punishments of our own." Flora said as she pointed out what Aqua was going to say.

"Rose and Sara already made sure that the brat and her gang are pretty much slaves to them." Techno reminded, "What else can we do to them?"

Before anybody could answer the sound of cannons could be heard.

"Everybody duck." Jackie yelled as everyone managed to avoid the cannonballs that were fired at them.

"Where did Cannonballs come from?" Drago asked and as if on cue a portal opened and from the portal emerged what appeared to be a swarm of Flying Pirate Ships and among them was a giant anglerfish shaped ship.

"Those were from me." Said a salty sea voice, which revealed itself to be Captain Frightbeard though the JTeens didn't know this yet.

"What you doing here?" Colleen demanded.

"Hand over the Staffs of the Arkeyan Governors or perish." Frightbeard bellowed.

"Over our dead bodies!" Sara snapped.

"That can be arranged." Frightbeard taunted, "Minions attack!"

On cue swarms of pirates appeared and surrounded the heroes. Then on cue the pirates began attacking the heroes. The heroes with the help of the Arkeyans fought off the Pirates using their magic and their martial arts and weapons.

From the Phantom Tide Frightbeard was getting annoyed with what was going on down there.

"I thought you said we'd get the Staffs of the Arkeyan Governors?" Frightbeard growled to Kaos who was standing right next to him.

"Calm yourself Captain Frightbeard I have a plan." Kaos spoke before summoning some Shadowkhan, "Shadowkhan get the Arkeyan Staffs."

The Shadowkhan obeyed without question and snuck towards the heroes to steal the Staffs of the Governors.

Meanwhile the team was finished mopping the floor with the pirates but things got harder when the shdowkhan emerged. The team still managed to fight them off but unlike the pirates the shadowkhan were in a much different league for the Arkeyan Govoners. Eventually the Shadowkhan managed to steal the eight Staffs in question.

"Aieeyah!" Uncle yelled, "Pirate Captain is about to gain all eight of the Arkeyan Staffs."

"This is bad." Techno said, "There's a reason why all eight staffs were kept with us. Whoever gets all eight would have eoungh power to take over the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire."

"Even Rose and Sara wouldn't be able to stop them." Ventus said.

"There's still hope." Rose said as she fired a blast at the shadowkhan from her Arkeyan Staff. Sara caught on to her twin sister's idea and Summoned her own staff and fired a blast of magic at the Staffs themselves.

"What are they doing?" Jackie asked.

"Just watch." Ventus said.

Frightbeard didn't seem all that worried but Kaos had a feeling what they were up to. Soon there was an explosion that covered the entire area. When it was gone the Ghost Pirate ships and the Phantom Tide were nowhere to be seen.

"That was awesome." Jade cheered, "You saved us."

"All we did was buy some time." Sara said.

"But you had to destroy the staffs of the govoners to do it." Tso Lan pointed out.

"Again that is not the case." Celestia spoke, "Our leaders merely scattered the Staffs across the globe."

"And the Arkeyan Staffs belonging to my adoptive sisters are the only things that can find and locate them." Maria pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Cody asked.

"Rose and Sara told me," Maria said, "They've been tutoring me in Arkeyan History for my role as an Arkeyan Princess."

"Seems like we're going on another race around the world." Jackie said.

"Actually this is our problem so we'll be going after the staffs." Kira said.

"But let us help you," Colleen asked only for Aqua to step in.

"This is an Arkeyan matter so this falls to the Arkeyans." Shasta said, "For now you just worry about school and your education."

"But where will you stay?" Chrissie pointed out.

"Leave that to us," Rose, Sara, and Maria spoke as they had a plan in motion.


	7. Moving In

**Moving In **

The next day at Rose, Sara, and Maria's mansion the Arkeyan Governors were sitting at a picnic table having lunch with their hosts. Maria was about to get out of school and Rose and Sara already sent Techno to go pick her up.

"So you're absolutely sure that you don't want the JTeens to help us?" Sara asked chowing down. The twins had decided to cook chuck wagon style this time so the food was made outdoors today. The menu featured All the chuck wagon dishes the twins knew like New York Strip, Cowboy Ribeye, Mashed Potatoes, Texas Chilli, and even Rice Pudding.

"We could use all the help we can get to find your lost staffs." Rose suggested.

"Its not that we don't want them to help us we do." Ventus said.

"Then why did you tell them to focus on their education?" Sara asked.

"Because Sara I didn't want to tell the JTeens that the ship they saw was the Phantom Tide." Aqua said.

"The Phantom Tide?" Rose and Sara asked.

"The Phantom Tide is a fearsome Pirate ship and the flagship for a very fearsome giant pirate fleet." Terrador said.

"Is that the same fleet we saw yesterday on Avalon?" Sara wondered.

"No that was just a fleet of Sky Pirates and ghost ships. The Pirates of the Phantom Tide are much worse." Flora said.

"And believe me those were ghost pirates." Kira pointed out, "I can tell since I'm the Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Queen."

"But we did see the Phantom Tide among them." Maria spoke walking up to them as Techno was escorting her. "So that has to mean something important."

"Maria might have a point." The Mechanist Arkeyan Govoner said, "Perhaps he's returned."

"Okay who is this he you guys are talking about?" Sara questioned.

"We told you about the Phantom Tide," Kira said, "but we didn't tell you about its captain."

"So who's the captain of the Phantom Tide?" Rose asked, "Is he a threat to Skylands?"

"His name is Captain Frightbeard and he was a threat to Skylands years ago. 10,000 years ago to be precise." Shasta said.

"10,000 years ago?" Maria asked, "What did this Captain Frightbeard do and who was he?"

"Captain Frightbeard is a giant Seadog of a Pirate. He terrorized all of Skylands looting and plundering anybody or anything that got in his way." Celestia explained.

"So what happened to him?" Rose asked.

"The Arkeyan Robot King and the Arkeyan Sorcerer King combined their powers and trapped Captain Frightbeard, his pirates, and his giant pirate fleet inside a giant pirate chest known as the Chest of Exile." Techno explained finishing up the story.

"They sealed it shut using Frightbeard's own sword as the lock." Ventus pointed out, "Then they hid the chest but left behind clues to its exact location."

"But the clues could've faded away with time." Sara pointed out.

"The Sorcerer King at the time knew that so he and the Arkeyan Robot king entrusted the Arkeyan Sorcerer Priests with the knowledge of where the Chest of Exile itself is located." Flora said.

"But the Priests won't talk about the Chest that easily." Shasta reminded, "As the last protectors of that kind of knowledge and due to the dangerous information about the Arkeyan Robot Empire they know they usually train on the Radiant Isles."

"Kaos and Hektore would love nothing more than to capture them to learn their secrets but we have bigger problems." Aqua spoke.

"Aqua is right, If Frightbeard has returned and teamed up with our enemies then we may need more power to defeat him." Terrador said.

"And where are we going to find that kind of power?" Kira spoke, "You're not suggesting that one of us go and get the…"

"Of course I'm not suggesting that." The Gaia Arkeyan Sorcerer King countered, "I'm merely saying that we need more than what we have."

"While we think about that we can watch the brat pack toil away taking out the garbage." Celestia laughed as the Arkeyans saw the popular posse on garbage duty.

"I still say we should beat them down. That would serve them right." Kira grumbled.

"Kira we did tell the Jteens that we would consider supplementing any punishments Stacey and her gang get with punishments that the arkeyans were known for handing out." Shasta reminded.

"But we never said anything about getting the other Arkeyan Sorcerers to do it for us." Ventus said with a smirk.

Kira got the message as Stacey tripped on a rock causing garbage to spill on to her and get in her hair.

"Grosss!" Stacey yelled as the Arkeyans laughed at her misery. To add insult to injury Celestia zapped Stacey's face causing her to break out with pimples again and she did the same to her girl gang.

"Now this is better than cable." Kira laughed, "Maybe we can get Mikey in there and then we'll be sending a complete message."

"True but for now let us enjoy this meal." Celestia advised.

"And watch the popular posse's misery as entertainment." Flora giggled as they watched the robots make Stacey go back to work.


End file.
